


the one least likely

by clairevergreen, clevernotbrilliant (clairevergreen)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acquaintances to Friends to Lovers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chat Fic AU, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevergreen/pseuds/clairevergreen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairevergreen/pseuds/clevernotbrilliant
Summary: she has a stick so far up her ass it's amazing she can functionRaven Reyes really hates her new project partner





	1. one

**_Delinquent Squad_ **

 

_12:23 pm_

 

**harper**

is Kane fucking serious with this project bullshit?

it’s senior year

 

**miller**

when isn’t kane serious

 

**monty**

come on

it could be fun

 

**raven**

stop being an optimist monty

you’re too nice

 

**harper**

it’d be fine if we could pick our fucking partners

 

**jasper**

you just want an excuse to go to your boyfriend’s house every day

 

**harper**

i do not

 

**miller**

you do

 

**raven**

i think it’s cute

 

**harper**

i hate you all

 

**monty**

all of us?

 

**raven**

okay no

no being cute

cute in theory is fine, not in practice

 

**miller**

is someone still bitter?

 

**raven**

🖕🖕🖕

 

**harper**

don’t be a dick

 

**jasper**

didn’t you just get dumped too miller?

 

**miller**

fuck off jordan

 

**clarke**

i’m gone for two minutes and everything goes to shit

 

**raven**

please

it would’ve gone to shit with you here too

 

**harper**

ok but no one else is pissed about thsi??

it’s an entire year of one project with people we don’t even like

 

**monty**

he hasn’t even assigned the partners

 

**jasper**

have a little faith

 

**harper**

whatever

it’s gonna suck

 

\---

 

**Delinquent Squad**

 

_8:43 pm_

 

**harper**

this asshole

actually posted the project assignments

ON FUCKING MOODLE

 

**jasper**

i’m sensing some hostility here

 

**raven**

wait what

 

**monty**

yeah we’re looking at them right now

 

**miller**

wasn’t he supposed to wait until class tomorrow

 

**jasper**

when does kane do anything that makes sense

 

**bellamy**

hey did you guys see kane posted the project assignments

 

**jasper**

WHAT

OH MY GOD

 

 **raven**  

 

 

 

 

 

**harper**

be nice to bellamy

he didn’t know better

 

**bellamy**

i thought we were talking about the assignments?

 

**jasper**

what an absolutely brilliant idea

i wish we’d thought of that

 

**miller**

knock it off jasper

 

**raven**

he can’t

that’s just his personality

 

**jasper**

right in heart reyes

 

**harper**

guys focus

this is serious

 

**jasper**

you’re just pissed bc you didn’t get put wth Monty

 

**harper**

wait how do you know that

 

**raven**

how don’t you know that

 

**jasper**

bc i’m looking at your name next to monroe comma zoe

 

**monty**

she’s been complaining too long to open up the document

 

**miller**

looks like you’re stuck with me monty

 

**harper**

are you fucking kidding me

 

**raven**

harper just look at the damn document

 

**jasper**

who’s maya vie?

i know her but i definitely don’t know her

 

**raven**

that girl in clarke’s art class

the dark haired one

 

**jasper**

that’s specific

 

**harper**

i have physics with her she’s super nice

and way smarter than you

 

**jasper**

excellent

 

**bellamy**

he stuck me with clarke

 

**harper**

absolutely not fair

 

**raven**

who’s perri laughlin?

i’ve literally never heard of her

 

**miller**

fuck

you’re gonna ace this shit

 

**raven**

what?

 

**miller**

she’s that super quiet black girl

number one in our class

 

**monty**

she’s pretty nice

 

**raven**

i’ve literally never heard of her before

 

**harper**

i only know her bc she’s in monty’s ap bio class

she only ever hangs out with that Murphy guy

you know, the asshole

 

**jasper**

that’s a bit harsh

he’s also a dick

 

**raven**

yes okay got it

still don’t know her

 

**jasper**

eh, you’ll meet her tomorrow

i’m sure she’s not the devil

 

**raven**

yeah thanks jasper

i was really worried about that

 

_9:58 pm_

 

**clarke**

did you guys see kane posted the assignments?


	2. two

_**Delinquent Squad** _

 

_2:47 pm_

 

**miller**

raise your hand if you’re already done with this kane project

 

**harper**

 

**monty**

dude

you’re my partner

 

**miller**

yes and i appreciate you

but i hate kane and this project

 

**jasper**

i don’t know

i think it could be fun

 

**monty**

you’re saying that because you’re in love with your partner

 

**jasper**

i am not in love with her

 

**monty**

you look pretty in love with her

 

**miller**

i’m gonna have to back him up

 

**jasper**

i came out to have a good time

 

**raven**

and you’re honestly feeling so attacked

yes we know

 

**jasper**

jesus someone’s in a mood

 

**raven**

i am not in a mood

 

**jasper**

A MoodTM

 

**raven**

i will hurt you

 

**bellamy**

okay maybe let’s not do that

we like jasper

 

**raven**

i don’t

 

**clarke**

she’s pissed that her partner wasn’t here today

ignore her

 

**miller**

we’ve had the project a week

maybe chill out

 

**raven**

she has yet to even talk to me

the first say that kane gives us to work on it and she’s mia

wtf am i supposed to do with this

 

**monty**

wait until tomorrow?

 

**jasper**

stalk her until you find where she lives?

 

**harper**

jasper really

 

**jasper**

it’s an option

 

**bellamy**

if you want to go to jail

 

**clarke**

i think she was just sick or something

 

**raven**

i wouldn’t care if she would just you know

talk to me

that would be slightly helpful

 

**harper**

well she kinda has to if she wants to pass

 

**miller**

i mean not really

she’s the one that failed finn last year bc she wouldn’t let him put his name on their presentation

 

**raven**

i’m sorry what??

 

**jasper**

bad move miller

 

**raven**

she was the one who failed him???

and she’s my partner on a project that’s half our fucking grade???

 

**monty**

thanks miller

 

**raven**

holy fucking shit

you didn’t think to mention this before???

she’s gonna do the whole fucking project without me

i’m going to fail miserably

 

**bellamy**

okay well you don’t know that

 

**miller**

pretty sure she said finn wasn’t helping at all so she had to do everything

 

**raven**

okay but like

he said he’d try and she wouldn’t even give him the time of day

 

**jasper**

but should we really be trusting what finn said?

 

**harper**

jasper

 

**jasper**

i’m just saying what everyone else is thinking

 

**monty**

it didn’t need saying

 

**raven**

what are the chances kane will let me switch partners

i can’t do this with her

 

**clarke**

you'll be fine

 

**miller**

also we hate Finn

shouldn't you be happy to work with her since she fucked him over?

 

**jasper**

miller is on a roll today

 

**raven**

not if that means I'm getting fucked over too

 

**harper**

finn's an ass and you're not so you'll be fine

 

**raven**

sounds fake but okay

 

_2:59 pm_

 

**raven**

also can i make a request

 

**jasper**

the floor is yours

 

**raven**

can we please stop bringing finn up every two seconds

i know it’s been a few months but like

 

**bellamy**

you’re fine, we get it

no more finn

 

**jasper**

@miller

 

**miller**

really jasper

 

**jasper**

 

 

**monty**

don’t you have somewhere else you can be annoying?

 

**jasper**

aw, i love you too

 

\---

 

_3:02 pm_

 

**(246) 577-2287**

hey, I hope this is okay. Nate gave me your number since I couldn’t make it to school today

 

**raven**

sorry who is this?

 

**(246) 577-2287**

Sorry, it’s Perri Laughlin. Kane assigned us to be partners for his project?

 

**raven**

oh right

 

**(246) 577-2287**

I’m really sorry, I know we were supposed to work on stuff but I had a family emergency

 

**raven**

no it’s fine

we have plenty of time to do stuff so

 

**(246) 577-2287**

I know but I feel bad

Is there some time after school or something that you want to work on it?

 

**raven**

uh let me check and get back to you?

 

**(246) 577-2287**

Yeah, that’s fine

Just let me know

 

\---

 

_3:05 pm_

 

**raven**

ok so i know i was being a bitch

but perri just texted me sayign she was sorry for not coming to school?

 

**bellamy**

okay

is that supposed to be a problem or…

 

**raven**

who tf does that

don’t give me your bullshit excuses

take it like a man and just own up

 

**bellamy**

own up to what

she hasn’t done anything but be absent

 

**raven**

for a “family emergency”

like thanks for the most obvious excuse in the book

 

**bellamy**

you know i love you

but you are kinda being a bitch

maybe she really had a family emergency

 

**raven**

ok but after what miller said she did to finn how do we really know that

like i remember that project and finn was ppissed

she really fucked him over

 

**bellamy**

wow okay

**raven**

what is that for

 

**bellamy**

so one, why do you suddenly care what miller says

he didn’t mean anything by it at all

and two

aren’t you the one who told me you couldn’t trust anything finn told you?

 

**raven**

okay yeah maybe

 

**bellamy**

so why are you gonna believe him now

 

**raven**

okay first off

why you gotta come for me like that

and second

i’m pissed that you’re right all the time

 

**bellamy**

it’s both a gift and a burden

 

**raven**

whatever

i still don’t trust her

 

\---

 

_3:17 pm_

 

**raven**

i’m free tonight if you want to work on anything

 

**(246) 577-2287**

Let me just check with my mom but that sounds fine

We could meet at the library at like 5:30?

 

**raven**

yeah that sounds fine

i'll see you then

 

_Contact 'Perri Laughlin’ has been added_


	3. three

**_the breakfast club_ **

 

_ 3:23 pm _

**jasper**

guess who's parents left them the house for the whole weekend????

i'll give you a hint

it's not mine

 

**monty**

absolutely not

 

**jasper**

anyone with a guess?

 

**monty**

dude i'm serious

we're not doing this again

 

**jasper**

anyone? bueller? bueller?

 

**raven**

i'm going to take a wild guess and say monty

 

**monty**

don't encourage him

 

**jasper**

DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER

 

_ jasper has renamed the group 'PARTY AT MONTY'S’ _

 

**jasper**

it'll be great

your parents never have to know

 

**monty**

you said that last time

 

**harper**

why are having a party at monty's

 

**jasper**

why not 

 

**harper**

because it’s the fifth week of school?

 

**jasper**

correct

and?

 

**raven**

i can’t

i’m supposed to meet with perri about the project

 

**harper**

we’ve literally had the assignment for all of three weeks

 

**jasper**

the party won’t start until 8 so like

you can 

 

**monty**

jasper jesus

there will not be a party

 

**raven**

she wants to meet at the library at 7:30

so no i can’t

 

**jasper**

fine

bring her

 

**raven**

excuse me

no

 

**jasper**

why not

 

**raven**

uh one because we don’t know her at all

and two because she has a stick so far up her ass it’s amazing she can function

 

**harper**

damn okay

 

**monty**

ok there’s no way she’s that bad

 

**raven**

she is

i can’t stand it

 

**jasper**

well bring her anyway

maybe you won’t hate her so much once she’s drunk

 

**raven**

somehow i doubt that

 

**harper**

jesus raven

ok now you have to bring her

bc i vaguely know her and she definitely does not seem that bad

 

**monty**

she’s definitely not

she’s been my lab partner a few times and she seems nice

 

**jasper**

alright new plan

the party is no more

 

**monty**

thank god

 

**jasper**

instead this is now Operation Get Raven to Like Her Partner

 

**harper**

kind of a long name 

 

**raven**

no

no absolutely not

 

**monty**

is there’s alcohol? because that’s still a party

 

**raven**

is no one listening

 

**jasper**

i’ll bring the weed

 

**monty**

do i get a say in this?

 

**harper**

no this sounds like fun now

 

**monty**

if my parents find out, i’m sending them to you

 

**jasper**

please they already know its my fault

 

**raven**

guys come on this is a horrible idea

 

**jasper**

monty you have perri’s number right?

 

**monty**

probably

miller has it for sure

 

**harper**

so is someone going to tell bellamy and clarke and miller or…

 

**monty**

they’re in the group message?

 

**jasper**

uh no

this is the one without them

i knew clarke would complain so i didn’t give her a chance

 

**raven**

yes

because this is fucking insane

 

**harper**

i will text them and ask miller to invite perri

 

**raven**

fuck all of you

 


	4. four

**_one braincell_ ** **_TM_ **

 

_10:37 pm_

 

**jasper**

maybe this wasn’t such a good idea?

 

**monty**

is this really happening

 

**harper**

is miller recording this???

because i need the reaction shots

 

**monty**

but she’s so drunk

how is she murdering rainbow road

 

**harper**

i don’t know but if we wanted raven to like her maybe we should sabotage her?

 

**jasper**

don’t you fucking dare

 

**monty**

i’m kinda with jasper on that one

 

**harper**

holy shit she’s really going to do it

….

fuck

we’re never going to hear the end of this

 

**jasper**

****

 

**monty**

we’re never going to live this down

she’s going to murder us

 

**jasper**

are you kidding me

i love this girl

she’s invited to everything

 

**harper**

raven might kill you for that

 

**jasper**

worth it

 

**harper**

this idiot literally just said it was beginner’s luck and asked for a rematch

 

**jasper**

she’s got balls

i may be in love

 

**monty**

stick with maya

 

**jasper**

what you don’t think i have a shot

 

**harper**

i highly doubt it

 

**monty**

no no

i smell a bet here

 

**harper**

jesus christ

 

**jasper**

terms?

 

**monty**

has to agree to a date

with no ulterior motive

 

**jasper**

i win you have to let me have a party whenever your parents are out of town

no questions no complaints

 

**harper**

guys don’t be stupid

 

**monty**

i win you have to pay for the weed for three months

the good stuff not that shit you tried to grow in your mom’s window box

 

**jasper**

it was not that bad

 

**monty**

it was horrendous

 

**harper**

it really was

 

**jasper**

that’s abif word for someone four drinks in

 

**harper**

i’m sorry what

 

**monty**

abif

 

**jasper**

fuck off

 

**monty**

that’s abif word for someone whos crossfaded as fuck

 

**jasper**

🖕🖕🖕

 

**harper**

abif talk for someone whos gonna be broke as fuck in three months

 

**jasper**

please

no one cna resist all of this

 

\---

 

**_one braincell_ ** **_TM_ **

 

_11:43 pm_

 

**jasper**

so neither of you fucking assholes was going to tell me she’s a fucking lesbian


	5. five

________________________

 

_ 8:42 am _

 

**raven**

that was such a fucking waste of a night

 

**bellamy**

why are you awake right now

 

**raven**

don’t pretend you haven’t been for two hours

 

**bellamy**

i didn’t realize we were talking about me

 

**raven**

she’s just so fucking irritating

where does she get off acting like that

 

**bellamy**

oh good we’re talking about perri again

 

**raven**

i just can’t believe her

shows up to a party she was barely even invited to

and acts like

idk

you know what i mean

jasper’s fucking in love with her now

 

_ 9:03 am _

 

**raven**

????

hello???

 

**bellamy**

oh are you done whining now?

 

**raven**

excuse me???

 

**bellamy**

you haven’t stopped bitching about her since partners got assigned

 

**raven**

no i haven’t

 

**bellamy**

do you want the screenshots

 

**raven**

fuck off bell

 

**bellamy**

no

you’re being such a dick

 

**raven**

no i’m not

 

**bellamy**

tell me honestly why you hate her so much

 

**raven**

she’s just…

so stuck up

 

**bellamy**

she got drunk and played mario kart for three hours with miller and monty

 

**raven**

so?

 

**bellamy**

sounds like you’re just still pissed for whatever finn tried to tell you she did to him

 

**raven**

bellamy blake i swear to god

 

**bellamy**

am i wrong?

 

**raven**

…

 

**bellamy**

yeah thought so

if you’d bothered to stop glaring at her all night

you’d know she’s actually pretty nice

 

**raven**

maybe it was an act

 

**bellamy**

i’m not fucking doing this today

 

**raven**

okay okay okay

maybe i might have slightly overreacted

 

**bellamy**

no shit

 

**raven**

no need to be a dick about it

 

**bellamy**

cause you haven’t been 

 

**raven**

no need to be rude about it

 

**bellamy**

maybe just stop being an ass to her?

 

**raven**

okay fine

we’re working on the project on thursday since it’s early dismissal

i guess i can see if she wants to get pizza with all of us

 

**bellamy**

was that so hard

 

**raven**

fuck off

 

**bellamy**

a simple thank you would’ve worked

 

**raven**

🖕🖕🖕

 

**bellamy**

apology accepted


	6. six

________________________

 

**_Delinquent Squad_ **

 

_ 4:09 pm _

 

**raven**

literally fuck all of you for bailing on pizza

 

**harper**

i am sitting right next to you

 

**jasper**

i would much rather be there

 

**raven**

do you think she’ll notice if i just leave

 

**bellamy**

pretty positive

 

**raven**

she’s been staring at her phone for the past two minutes

 

**bellamy**

probably because you’ve been texting us the entire time you’ve been there

 

**raven**

this was supposed to be a group event

where i didn’t really have to talk to her

 

**bellamy**

for fuck’s sake raven

 

**harper**

stop texting us and start acting like a human being

she looks like she’s about to run away

 

**raven**

i’m blaming bellamy

this was your idea

 

**bellamy**

i’m aware

shut up and stop being a dick

 

________________________

 

_ 5:01 pm _

 

**perri laughlin**

sorry i had to run out so quickly on pizza

my mom texted and i had to get home

 

**raven**

it’s not a big deal

 

**perri laughlin**

okay, it just seemed like you were really upset when i left

 

**raven**

oh

no, it’s fine

 

**perri laughlin**

okay, just checking

you’ve just seemed really irritated whenever we try to do stuff and i guess i wanted to make sure it wasn’t something i did?

 

________________________

 

**_Delinquent Squad_ **

 

_ 5:04 pm _

 

**raven**

_ screenshot sent _

fuck what do i do

 

**jasper**

move and change your name

 

**bellamy**

tell her the truth?   
  


**jasper**

lmao what good does that do

 

**bellamy**

do you even know how to be helpful?

 

**raven**

guys i’m serious

where’s clarke, she’d know what to do

 

**bellamy**

work

 

**raven**

so what the fuck do i tell her

 

**bellamy**

i’m sure you’ll come up with something

 

________________________

 

_ 5:08 pm _

 

**raven**

no just a lot of stuff going on right now

 

**perri laughlin**

okay, i understand

just checking

anyway, did you want to still meet up on wednesday at the library?

 

________________________

 

**_Delinquent Squad_ **

 

_ 5:11 pm _

 

**raven**

_ screenshot sent _

 

**jasper**

nailed it


End file.
